Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Fanon Edition
This is the same as the official game, but with more characters & spirits & no echo fighters. The fighters could also swim. Roster Super Mario Bros. * Mario (Charles Martinet): A short & pudgy, but determined & cheery Italian plumber who resides in the Mushroom Kingdom as his adventures generally center upon rescuing Peach from Bowser. ** Neutral Special: Fireball ** Side Special: Cape ** Up Special: Super Jump Punch ** Down Special: F.L.U.D.D. ** Final Smash: Mario Finale * Luigi (Charles Martinet): Mario's slightly younger but taller fraternal twin brother who acts as his sidekick & goes ghost-hunting sometimes. ** Neutral Special: Fireball ** Side Special: Green Missile ** Up Special: Super Jump Punch ** Down Special: Luigi Cyclone ** Final Smash: Poltergust 500 * Peach (Samantha Kelly): Mario’s love-interest & the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom which is constantly under attack by Bowser. ** Neutral Special: Toad ** Side Special: Peach Bomber ** Up Special: Peach Parasol ** Down Special: Vegetable ** Final Smash: Peach Blossom * Rosalina (Laura Faye Smith): The adoptive mother of the Lumas, a species of sentient stars & the watcher of the cosmos who helps Mario save Peach from Bowser 1 time. ** Neutral Special: Luma Shot ** Side Special: Star Bits ** Up Special: Launch Star ** Down Special: Gravitational Pull ** Final Smash: Power Star * Bowser (Kenny James): The leader of the turtle-like Koopa race & has been Mario’s archenemy, though he has allied with him sometimes. ** Neutral Special: Fire Breath ** Side Special: Flying Slam ** Up Special: Whirling Fortress ** Down Special: Bowser Bomb ** Final Smash: Giga Bowser * Bowser Jr. (Caety Sagoian): Bowser’s son who wants to do nothing more than his father's will. ** Neutral Special: Clown Cannon ** Side Special: Clown Kart Dash ** Up Special: Abandon Ship! ** Down Special: Mecha Koopa ** Final Smash: Shadow Mario Paint * Piranha Plant: The Mushroom Kingdom’s version of Venus Fly-Traps. ** Neutral Special: Spike Ball ** Side Special: Poison ** Up Special: Piranhacopter ** Down Special: Lunging Bite ** Final Smash: Petey Piranha Yoshi * Yoshi (Kazumi Totaka): A green anthropomorphic dinosaur who helps Mario on his adventures by giving him a ride over gaps he can’t jump. ** Neutral Special: Egg Lay ** Side Special: Egg Roll ** Up Special: Egg Throw ** Down Special: Yoshi Bomb ** Final Smash: Yoshi Stampede Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong (Takashi Nagasako): The grandson of Cranky Kong who once kidnapped Pauline from Mario much like him, but eventually buried the hatchet with him & went on to have his own adventures on Donkey Kong Island. ** Neutral Special: Giant Punch ** Side Special: Headbutt ** Up Special: Spinning Kong ** Down Special: Hand Slap ** Final Smash: It’s On Like Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong (Katsumi Suzuki): Donkey Kong’s nephew who helps him out on his adventures like Luigi. ** Neutral Special: Peanut Popgun ** Side Special: Monkey Flip ** Up Special: Rocketbarrel Boost ** Down Special: Banana Peel ** Final Smash: Rocketbarrel Barrage * King K. Rool (Toshihilde Tsuchiya): The leader of the Kremlings which he rules with an iron fist & possesses a great hatred towards the Kongs & will do whatever it takes to destroy them & their island once & for all. ** Neutral Special: Blunderbuss ** Side Special: Crown Toss ** Up Special: Mini-Rotor ** Down Special: Stomach Attack ** Final Smash: Blast-O-Matic Wario * Wario (Charles Martinet): Mario’s former rival who, like Donkey Kong, eventually buried the hatchet with him & went on to have his own adventures. ** Neutral Special: Chomp ** Side Special: Wario Bike ** Up Special: Corkscrew ** Down Special: Wario Waft ** Final Smash: Wario-Man The Legend of Zelda * Link (Kengo Takanashi): A young adult of the Hylian race who possesses an unbreakable spirit & often travels through Hyrule, defeating creatures & evil forces, while attempting to save Zelda. ** Neutral Special: Traveler's Bow ** Side Special: Boomerang ** Up Special: Spin Attack ** Down Special: Remote Bomb Rune ** Final Smash: Ancient Bow & Arrow * Zelda (Ayumi Fujimura): The princess of Hyrule who possesses the Triforce of Wisdom & either gets captured or put into a come by Ganondorf or help Link to take care of him. ** Neutral Special: Nayru's Love ** Side Special: Din's Fire ** Up Special: Farore's Wind ** Down Special: Phantom Slash ** Final Smash: Triforce of Wisdom * Ganondorf (Larry Drof): Link’s archenemy & the leader of the Gerudo whose specific motives vary, but most often involve capturing Zelda & planning to conquer Hyrule & the world at large out of jealousy, having lived a life full of suffering due to living in the desert. ** Neutral Special: Warlock Punch ** Side Special: Flame Choke ** Up Special: Dark Dive ** Down Special: Wizard's Foot ** Final Smash: Beast Ganon Metroid * Samus Aran (Jennifer Hale): An ex-soldier of the Galactic Federation who turned into a galactic bounty hunter, lost her parents & home when it was raided by Space Pirates & infused with Chozo DNA, which granted her superhuman athleticism & a strong resistance to foreign environments as well as the Power Suit, a powered exoskeleton. ** Neutral Special: Charge Shot ** Side Special: Missile ** Up Special: Screw Attack ** Down Special: Bomb ** Final Smash: Zero Laser * Ridley: A draconic extraterrestrial named Geoform 187, the leader of the Space Pirates until Mother Brain took over & Samus’ arch-enemy & The Cunning God of Death, whose raid on K-2L led him to kill her parents when she was still a child & has a grudge just as big as Samus’ on him, because of how her father ruined the raid & because of her constant interference & his various defeats at her hands. ** Neutral Special: Fireball ** Side Special: Flying Slam ** Up Special: Flying Jump ** Down Special: Tail Strike ** Final Smash: A Score To Settle Kid Icarus * Pit (Antony Del Rio): A young angel who Palutena contacts in order to send him on a quest to escape the Underworld & sets out to reclaim the Three Sacred Treasures in order to restore peace to the Overworld. ** Neutral Special: Palutena's Arrow ** Side Special: Upperdash Arm ** Up Special: Power of Flight ** Down Special: Guardian Orbitars ** Final Smash: Lightning Chariot * Palutena (Ali Hillis): The Goddess of Light, the ruler of Skyworld & Pit’s most notable ally who does like to play with him. ** Neutral Special: Autoreticle ** Side Special: Explosive Flame ** Up Special: Warp ** Down Special: Counter/Reflect Barrier ** Final Smash: Black Hole Laser * Hades (Alex Rochon/The Autarch of Flame): The God of Evil who rules over the Underworld, strives to take over creation, has a sense of showmanship, using a combination of witty remarks & belittling insults when talking to & about others. ** Neutral Special: Lasers & Orbs ** Side Special: Showmanship ** Up Special: Slam Dunk ** Down Special: Looking Tasty! ** Final Smash: Devastation Ensemble Kirby * Kirby (Makiko Ohmoto): A short creature well known for his ability to inhale objects & creatures to gain their abilities as well as floating by expanding his body ** Neutral Special: Inhale ** Side Special: Hammer Flip ** Up Special: Final Cutter ** Down Special: Stone ** Final Smash: Ultra Sword * Meta Knight (Eric Newsome): A mysterious, but honorable knight that, due to this attitude, played a "friend or foe" role in Kirby’s adventures. ** Neutral Special: Mach Tornado ** Side Special: Drill Rush ** Up Special: Shuttle Loop ** Down Special: Dimensional Cape ** Final Smash: Meta Calibur * King Dedede (Shinya Kumazaki): A large, portly penguin who’s the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land & Kirby’s arch-enemy who help him sometimes. ** Neutral Special: Inhale ** Side Special: Gordo Throw ** Up Special: Super Dedede Jump ** Down Special: Jet Hammer ** Final Smash: Masked Dedede Star Fox * Fox McCloud (Mike West): An anthropomorphic fox who’s the leader of the Star Fox team & is joined by his wingmates on various missions. ** Neutral Special: Blaster ** Side Special: Fox Illusion ** Up Special: Fire Fox ** Down Special: Reflector ** Final Smash: Flight Plan * Falco Lombardi (Mark Lund): An anthropomorphic falcon whose Fox’s wingman on the Star Fox team. ** Neutral Special: Blaster ** Side Special: Falco Phantasm ** Up Special: Fire Bird ** Down Special: Reflector ** Final Smash: Wild Flier * Wolf O’Connell (Ja Green): An anthropomorphic wolf who’s the leader of the Star Wolf team & Fox’s frenemy. ** Neutral Special: Blaster ** Side Special: Wolf Flash ** Up Special: Fire Wolf ** Down Special: Reflector ** Final Smash: Star Wolf Strike F-Zero *Captain Falcon (Ryō Horikawa): A mysterious racer who's among the best on the circuit as well as a renowned bounty hunter. **Neutral Special: Falcon Punch **Side Special: Raptor Boost **Up Special: Falcon Dive **Down Special: Falcon Kick **Final Smash: Blue Falcon Pikmin *Olimar: A pilot who works for Hocotate Freight & can order Pikmin around to find pieces of his ship to go home. **Neutral Special: Pikmin Pluck **Side Special: Pikmin Throw **Up Special: Winged Pikman **Down Special: Pikman Order **Final Smash: End of Day Pokémon *Pikachu (Ikue Ōtani): An Electric-type Pokémon who became Ash's best friend. **Neutral Special: Thunder Jolt **Side Special: Skull Bash **Up Special: Quick Attack **Down Special: Thunder **Final Smash: Volt Tackle *Pokémon Trainer: A teen who has 3 Pokémon: Squirtle, a Water-type Pokémon, Ivysaur, a Plant-type Pokémon & Charizard, a Fire-type Pokémon. **Neutral Special: Water Gun (Squirtle), Bullet Seed (Ivysaur), Flamethrower (Charizard) **Side Special: Withdraw (Squirtle), Razor Leaf (Ivysaur), Flare Blitz (Charizard) **Up Special: Waterfall (Squirtle), Vine Whip (Ivysaur), Fly (Charizard) **Down Special: Pokémon Change **Final Smash: Triple Finish (Note: It consists of Hydro Pump from Squirtle, Solar Beam from Ivysaur & Fire Blast from Charizard) *Jigglypuff (Rachael Lillis): A dual-type Normal/Fairy Pokémon best known for its soothing singing, which can put foes to sleep. **Neutral Special: Rollout **Side Special: Pound **Up Special: Sing **Down Special: Rest **Final Smash: Puff Up *Greninja (Billy Bob Thompson): A dual Water/Dark-type Pokémon that's just as fast & dangerous as any other ninja. **Neutral Special: Water Shuriken **Side Special: Shadow Sneak **Up Special: Hydro Pump **Down Special: Substitute **Final Smash: Secret Ninja Attack *Mewtwo (Dan Green): A Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon that was created using Mew's DNA to be the perfect Pokémon. **Neutral Special: Shadow Ball **Side Special: Confusion **Up Special: Teleport **Down Special: Disable **Final Smash: Psystrike *Deoxys: A Psychic-type Mythical Pokémon was born from a virus attached to a meteorite. **Neutral Special: Psychic **Side Special: Zen Headbutt **Up Special: Teleport **Down Special: Spikes **Final Smash: Hyper Beam *Lucario (Sean Schemmel): A dual Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon that specializes in attacks that use Aura energy. **Neutral Special: Aura Sphere **Side Special: Force Palm **Up Special: Extreme Speed **Down Special: Double Team **Final Smash: Aura Storm *Darkrai (Scott Williams): A Dark-type Mythical Pokémon that has the power to lull people to sleep & fill their heads with dreams. **Neutral Special: Nightmare **Side Special: Dark Void **Up Special: Phantom Force **Down Special: Torment **Final Smash: Nasty Plot *Incineroar: A dual-type Fire/Dark Pokémon that resembles a bipedal cat in wrestling attire. **Neutral Special: Darkest Lariat **Side Special: Rope-Aided Huricanrana **Up Special: Cross Chop **Down Special: Revenge **Final Smash: Max Malicious Moonsault MOTHER *Ness (Makiko Ohmoto): A 13-year old boy, gifted with special psychic powers that eventually became the hero of his country, Eagleland. **Neutral Special: PK Flash **Side Special: PK Fire **Up Special: PK Thunder **Down Special: PSI Magnet **Final Smash: PK Starstorm Fire Emblem *Ike (Greg Chun): The leader of the Griel mercenaries whose wartime efforts ultimately lead him to become a legend known as the "Radiant Hero" **Neutral Special: Eruption **Side Special: Quick Draw **Up Special: Aether **Down Special: Counter **Final Smash: Great Aether *Lucina (Laura Bailey): Chrom's daughter who traveled back in time from a ravaged future with a strength of will & refined sword techniques through daily practice. **Neutral Special: Shield Breaker **Side Special: Dancing Blade **Up Special: Dolphin Slash **Down Special: Counter **Final Smash: Critical Hit *Camilla (Misty Lee): The eldest daughter of the Nohr royal family that acts as a protective, motherly figure to her siblings. **Neutral Special: Gorgeous Fireball **Side Special: Arousing Trample **Up Special: Punishing Drop **Down Special: Shaking Discipline **Final Smash: Dark Punishment Animal Crossing *Villager: The player character who creates & runs a village of anthropomorphic animals. **Neutral Special: Pocket **Side Special: Lloid Rocket **Up Special: Balloon Trip **Down Special: Timber **Final Smash: Dream Home *Isabelle: The Mayor's secretary who tries to do anything to please the mayor. **Neutral Special: Pocket **Side Special: Fishing Rod **Up Special: Balloon Trip **Down Special: Lloid Trap **Final Smash: Dream Town Hall Ice Climbers *Popo & Nana: A pair of ice climbers who uses their incredible jumping powers & hammers to break blocks & climb to the summit. **Neutral Special: Ice Shot **Side Special: Squall Hammer **Up Special: Belay **Down Special: Blizzard **Final Smash: Iceberg R.O.B. *R.O.B.: An accessory Nintendo created to attract people to the Nintendo Entertainment System as a novelty item after the Video Game Crash of 1983. **Neutral Special: Robo Beam **Side Special: Arm Rotor **Up Special: Robo Burner **Down Special: Gyro **Final Smash: Distract & Blast Punch-Out!!! *Little Mac (Kōsuke Toriumi): A man who was aspired to become a professional boxer. **Neutral Special: Straight Lunge **Side Special: Jolt Haymaker **Up Special: Rising Uppercut **Down Special: Slip Counter **Final Smash: Giga Mac Mr. Game & Watch *Mr. Game & Watch: a composite representation of various generic characters featured in Nintendo's Game & Watch products. **Neutral Special: Chef **Side Special: Judge **Up Special: Fire **Down Special: Oil Panic **Final Smash: Octopus Wii Fit *Wii Fit Trainer (October Moore/Steve Heinke): An avatar that helps you stay healthy. **Neutral Special: Sun Salutation **Side Special: Header **Up Special: Super Hoop **Down Special: Deep Breathing **Final Smash: Wii Fit Xenoblade *Shulk (Adam Howden): A level-headed 18-year-old youth with high intelligence & a methodical approach to situations. **Neutral Special: Monado Arts **Side Special: Back Slash **Up Special: Air Slash **Down Special: Vision **Final Smash: Chain Attack Duck Hunt *Duck Hunt: A tag team composed of the hunting dog & a duck. **Neutral Special: Trick Shot **Side Special: Clay Shooting **Up Special: Duck Jump **Down Special: Wild Gunman **Final Smash: NES Zapper Posse Splatoon *Inkling: The player avatar that's a creature that can transform between a squid form & a humanoid form. **Neutral Special: Splattershot **Side Special: Splat Roller **Up Special: Super Jump **Down Special: Splat Bomb **Final Smash: Killer Wail Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic (Roger Craig Smith): A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who can roll around at the speed of sound & the ability to curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies as he races through levels, collect power up rings as well as Chaos Emeralds & survive against obstacles to achieve his goal. **Neutral Special: Homing Attack **Side Special: Spin Dash **Up Special: Spring Jump **Down Special: Spin Change **Final Smash: Super Sonic Mega Man *Mega Man (Benjamin Diskin): A robot who was an assistant to his creator Dr. Light named Rock, was re-purposed to battle Dr. Wily & his ever-growing army of robots & stop them from taking over the planet by using their own special abilities against them. **Neutral Special: Metal Blade **Side Special: Crash Bomber **Up Special: Rush Coil **Down Special: Leaf Shield **Final Smash: Mega Legends Godzilla * Godzilla: A Dinosaur-like Kaiju created from the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima & Nagasaki & the Lucky Dragon 5 incident still being fresh in the Japanese consciousness & a metaphor about the consequences for using nuclear weapons to destroy your enemies & end wars faster. ** Neutral Special: Claw Strike Combo ** Side Special: Blue Atomic Ray ** Up Special: Godzilla's Flight ** Down Special: Tail Slam ** Final Smash: Almighty Red Beam My Hero Academia * Froppy (Monica Rial): A girl from Class 1-A of U.A. High School named Tsuyu Asui who always says what's on her mind & what she thinks about others & known for having great judgement & might disapprove rash decisions from her classmates, but she doesn't always act against said rashness. Her Quirk is Frog, which is why she has a bit of a frog-like appearance to her & can do the same things as a frog. ** Neutral Special: Tongue Lash ** Side Special: Frog Kick ** Up Special: Mega Leap ** Down Special: Frog Slam ** Final Smash: Venom Blast Little Witch Academia *Sucy Manbavaran (Rachelle Heger): a cynical, mischievous witch from Southeast Asia who specializes in brewing potions with various bizarre effects. **Neutral Special: Caltrop Levitation **Side Special: Heaven Rock **Up Special: Flying Toys **Down Special: Armored Guardian **Final Smash: Sucyworld Final Fantasy *Cloud Strife (Takahiro Sakurai): A soldier of Shinra who now fights as a mercenary against the corporation he originally served. **Neutral Special: Blade Beam **Side Special: Cross Slash **Up Special: Climhazzard **Down Special: Limit Change **Final Smash: Omnislash NieR: Automata * YoRHa No.2 Type-B/2B (Kira Buckland): A female android created by the YoRHa organization sent to Earth to fight against the Machines who have invaded & drove humanity out of the planet. ** Neutral Special: Pod 042 Support ** Side Special: Dash ** Up Special: Pod 042 Recovery ** Down Special: Light Blades ** Final Smash: Self-Destruction Command (Note: it's based off her Self-Destruct sequence) Spawn * Spawn (Keith David): A hellspawn who was a former highly trained marine Albert Francis "Al" Simmons that was double-crossed & killed by Jason Wynn only to make a deal of Malebolgia in exchange of his soul to come back. ** Neutral Special: Necro Blast ** Side Special: Double Cartwheel ** Up Special: Levitation ** Down Special: Triple Low Kick ** Final Smash: Omega Spawn Ruby Gloom * Ruby Gloom (Sarah Gadon): The owner of the Gloomsville mansion & there isn't a single thing in the world that gets her down or a single negative that she can't turn into a positive. ** Neutral Special: Heart Blasts ** Side Special: Déjà vu (Note: This is based off her Groundhog Loop in the episode Déjà Vu - Again) ** Up Special: Invisible Platform ** Down Special: Doom Kitty ** Final Smash: Bright Side of the Dark Side * Misery (Emily Hampshire): A banshee-like girl who doesn't mean to be a walking disaster area as her mishaps are usually a combination of clumsiness & extraordinary bad luck which is part of her family. ** Neutral Special: Banshee Scream ** Side Special: Dive, Dive, Dive ** Up Special: Lead Head ** Down Special: Lightning Strike ** Final Smash: Disaster Zone A Nightmare on Elm Street * Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger (Robert Englund): A burnt serial killer who uses 2 gloves armed with razors to kill his victims in their dreams, causing their deaths in the real world as well. ** Neutral Special: Glove Toss ** Side Special: Sweet Dreams ** Up Special: Dream Shift ** Down Special: Hell Spike ** Final Smash: Welcome to My Nightmare Friday the 13th * Jason Voorhees: A hockey-masked killer who wields a machete but can also use his surroundings for killing his victims, being driven by the immoral actions of his victims & his own rage over having drowned when he was 10, which caused Pamela to kill the camp counselors for not paying attention before she was killed. ** Neutral Special: Machete Toss ** Side Special: Tight Squeeze ** Up Special: Hockey Cut ** Down Special: Back Breaker ** Final Smash: Sleeping Bag Killer Star Wars * Luke Skywalker (Matthew Mercer): A Jedi Master who was instrumental in defeating the Galactic Empire & the Sith during the Galactic Civil War. ** Neutral Special: Saber Pierce ** Side Special: Force Speed Slash ** Up Special: Force Jump ** Down Special: Force Freeze ** Final Smash: Saber Force Dance * Darth Vader (James Earl Jones): Luke’s father who was a Force-sensitive human named Anakin Skywalker who lost his right arm, like Luke, after the Battle of Geonosis & was push to the dark side & became Darth Sidious’ apprentice. ** Neutral Special: Saber Stab ** Side Special: Saber Swing ** Up Special: Saber Grapple ** Down Special: Saber Sweep ** Final Smash: Death Star * Yoda (Tom Kane): A Force-sensitive legendary Jedi Master who witnessed the rise & fall of the Galactic Republic as well as the rise of the Galactic Empire. ** Neutral Special: Saber Stab ** Side Special: Side Kick ** Up Special: Bounce ** Down Special: Downward Saber Stab ** Final Smash: Force Judgment * General Grievous (Matthew Wood): A brutal & ruthless warrior from the planet Kalee who chose to receive cybernetic implants to increase his combat prowess & hold the title of Supreme Commander of the Droid Army during the Clone Wars. ** Neutral Special: Quad Thrust ** Side Special: Lightsaber Windmill ** Up Special: Spider Slayer ** Down Special: Kaleesh Kick ** Final Smash: The Malevolence Marvel * Iron Man (Mick Wingert): The head of Stark Industries named Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark who uses his own great wealth & exceptional technical knowledge & enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by a band of terrorists in an attempt to get him to create a super weapon for them & escaped by constructing a highly advanced suit of armor. He resembles his Infinity War counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Unibeam ** Side Special: Repulsor Blast ** Up Special: Flight ** Down Special: Smart Bomb ** Final Smash: Iron Legion * Captain America (Roger Craig Smith): A World War 2 veteran named Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers who suffered from numerous health problems when he was young & volunteered to be the 1st test subject for Abraham Erskine's super soldier serum , which grants him superhuman strength, endurance & agility & given a seemingly indestructible shield & was found frozen in a block of ice, but it takes a couple decades for cryogenics technology to bring him back to life. His suit is based on riot police armor with a pair of goggles, a helmet & a red & white stripe motif belt. ** Neutral Special: High Shield Slash ** Side Special: Charging Star ** Up: Stars & Stripes ** Down: Low Shield Slash ** Final Smash: Final Justice * Hulk (Fred Tatasciore): A scientist & U.S. Army weapons designer named Doctor Robert Bruce Banner who’s 1 of the world's foremost experts in the field of gamma radiation & got mutated by an EMP like device that would release high dosages of modified gamma radiation in a large radius, destroying organic matter but leaving structures & buildings untouched into a gigantic green monster of a man with big glowing green veins, a mottled bruise patterning around his body making his transformation violent looking, enormous strength & a savage, childlike mentality, though they did learn to speak more fluently. ** Neutral Special: Impact Punch ** Side Special: Gamma Charge ** Up Special: Anti-Air Gamma Charge ** Down Special: Gamma Wave ** Final Smash: Gamma Crush * Thor (Travis Willingham): The God of Thunder who was a mighty warrior who wielded a special hammer named Mjölnir forged in the heart of a dying star that allowed him to control lightning & thunder as if he was a god, but was banished from Asgard & spent the next century wandering the world, taking new identities until he stuck with Dr. Donald Blake, vainly searching for a way back to his homeworld until he eventually found his hammer again. His design is based off his Ultimates counterpart with some elements taken from his mainstream comic designs. ** Neutral Special: Mighty Spark ** Side Special: Mighty Strike ** Up Special: Flight ** Down Special: Mighty Smash ** Final Smash: Stormbreaker * Black Panther (James C. Mathis III): The current ruler of Wakanda named T'Challa who lost his father, King T'Chaka, to the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre, was imbued with a serum derived from the heart shaped herb, a special plant native to Wakanda that could be grown nowhere else & was educated & trained abroad with animalistic like martial arts where he was made into the new king. The suit has plated & segmented armor, has a cape & the sash his father had on when he died in the bombing & can conduct & retain kinetic force, which reduces trauma to the wearer. ** Neutral Special: Energy Daggers ** Side Special: Panther Claw ** Up Special: Tail Slash ** Down Special: Pounce ** Final Smash: Kinetic Shockwave * Spider-Man (Robbie Daymond): A friendly, shy, intelligent & awkward high school student named Peter Benjamin Parker who was bitten by a genetically altered spider that had a serum named OZ which Oscorp created while on a field trip at Oscorp & lost his uncle Ben when he lets a burglar go in a carjacking attempt, learning that with great power there must also come great responsibility. His suit is more reminiscent of runners & extreme sports. ** Neutral Special: Spider-Drone ** Side Special: Swing Kick ** Up Special: Web Grab/Swing ** Down Special: Impact Web ** Final Smash: Spider-Verse * Loki Laufeyson (Troy Baker): Thor's half-sibling who was sealed inside a tree on Asgard a millennia ago & had descended into madness after they had claimed to have learned the true meaning of the Asgardian's existence. Their appearance resembles a fusion of all version of Loki with a mask to hide their true gender. ** Neutral Special: Tricky Lightning ** Side Special: Decoy ** Up Special: Thunder Death ** Down Special: Laufey's Shockwave ** Final Smash: Destroyer Armor Spirits Characters who were killed by Gallem & were transformed into spirits that now aid & explore for treasure for the playable characters as well as items & alternate versions of some of the playable characters. Super Mario Bros. *Antasma: An evil bat king with a Slavic accent who was a normal bat living on Pi'illo Island who fed on the nightmares of a Pi'illo & continued to feed on more nightmares afterwards. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Bloopers: Squid-like creatures who were part of Bowser’s Army. *Boos: Ghosts that are part of Bowser’s Army. *Boom Boom & Pom Pom: Brother & sister Koopas who either fight together or separately. *Bullet Bills: Sentient bullets that were part of Bowser’s Army. *Cat Peach: Peach after ingesting a cat bell. *Cappy: A sentient hat-like creature who helps Mario rescue Peach & his sister Tiara. *Chain-Chomp: A sentient ball-and-chains that act like a dog. *Chargin’ Chucks: Koopas that resembles football players. *Daisy: A princess from the neighboring Sassafrasland. *Dry Bowser: Bowser's sentient skeleton. *Hammer Bros: Koopas who can throw hammers. *Kammy Koopa: Paper Kamek's wife who helps Paper Bowser. *King Bob-omb: The king of the Bob-ombs. *Lakitus: Koopas who ride on clouds & toss down Spinies. *Mouser: A bomb-throwing mouse who's 1 of Wart's minions. *Nabbit: The rabbit-like bandit of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Paper Bowser: An alternate Bowser from a paper version of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Paper Mario: An alternate Mario from a paper version of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Petey Piranha: A large Piranha Plant that can move, fly & shoot slime balls. *Piantas: Plant-like humanoids from Isle Delfino who stupidly blamed Mario for Bowser Jr.'s antics. *Polterpup: A ghost dog Luigi kept encountering during his ghost hunts. *Shadow Queen: An ancient evil who took a form based off Peach. *Shy Guys: Masked humanoids who used to serve as Wart's army before joining Bowser. *Tatanga: An alien who kidnapped Daisy. *Thwomp: Sentient spiked blocks that crush anything that go under them. *Waluigi: The Luigi to Wario's Mario. *Wart: A frog king who once led the Shy Guys. *Wiggler: The Mushroom Kingdom's version of Caterpillars that can get triggered. Yoshi *Baby Mario: Mario as a baby. *Stork: The bird that brought Baby Mario to Yoshi Island *Tap-Tap: Sentient spiked balls with red noses. *Yarn Poochy: Poochy made out of yarn. *Yarn Yoshi: A Yoshi made out of yarn. Donkey Kong *Cranky Kong: Donkey, Diddy & Dixie's grandpa & the original Donkey Kong. *Dixie Kong: Donkey's niece & Diddy's cousin. *Kaptain K. Rool: The pirate version of K. Rool. *Klaptraps: Kremlings with large mouths. *Lord Fredrik: A fearsome Waldough who’s the leader of the Snowmads & has conquered islands, manipulated its inhabitants to expand his tribe with a fleet of ships & an army at his beck & call. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Rambi: 1 of Kong's animal friends. *Rattly: 1 of Kong's animal friends. *Winky: 1 of Kong's animal friends. *Zinger: Wasps that help K. Rool. Wario *5-Volt: 9-Volt's mom. *Ashley: A young witch-in-training lives in a haunted mansion in Diamond City. *Count Cannoli: A gentleman thief who stars in The Silver Zephyr, a TV show that Wario watches, inspiring him to jump into the show himself & steal his wand, Goodstyle. *Jimmy Thang: An obsessive disco-dancer. *Kat & Ana: A pair of twin ninjas. *Mona: 1 of Wario's original employees & microgame programmer. *Princess Shokora: A princess who once reigned over an unspecified country & was buried long ago within a Golden Pyramid. *Pyoro: A red bird that keeps popping up during Wario's misadventures. *Shake King: An evil pirate captain who attempted to take over the Shake Dimension. The Legend of Zelda *Bokoblins: Ganondorf's most common forces. *Calamity Ganon: Ganon after a botched resurrection. *Daruk: A Goron warrior, the Goron Champion & 1 of Link's allies. *Demise: Ganondorf's original incarnation. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Ghirahim: Demise's flamboyant second-in-command. *Great Fairies: Large humanoid fairies that heal Link whenever he's wounded. *Groose: A student at the Knight Academy in Skyloft & a personal rival to Link. *Guardians: Ancient machines created by the Sheikah, originally created to aid in the battle against Calamity Ganon, only for them to be taken over by him. *Impa: The headwoman of Kakariko Village & Zelda's attendant. *King Bulblin: A Bulblin who rides on a boar named Lord Bulbo. *Loftwings: Birds used by the citizens of Skyloft to fly around the different regions & are used during the annual Wing Ceremony *Medli: The personal attendant of Valoo & the Sage of the Earth. *Mermen: Fish-like humanoids who helped Toon Link. *Midna: A member of the Twili, a race of magic-wielders, who joined forces with Link to prevent Hyrule from being enveloped by the Twilight Realm. *Moon: The moon that Skull Kid tried to make come crashing down. *Revali: The Rito Champion & 1 of Link's allies. *Ruto: The sometimes rebellious daughter of King Zora XVI of the Zoras. *Sheik: A disguise Zelda took during 1 of Ganondorf’s conquests that took a life on its own. *Skull Kid: A kid that got possessed by Majora's Mask. *Tetra: Toon Zelda's disguise that took a life on its own. *The Imprisoned: An imperfect form of Demise. *Toon Link: A more cartoonish Link from another timeline. *Urbosa: The Gerudo Champion of Hyrule & 1 of Link's allies. *Young Link: A younger Link from another timeline. *Wind Fish: A large, flying whale who makes his home atop Mount Tamaranch on Koholint Island. *Yuga: A sorceress who once trapped Zelda in a painting. *Zant: A Twili who dethroned Midna & tried to corrupt Hyrule with the Twilight Realm. Metroid *Adam Malkovich: Samus' superior during her time in the Galactic Federation. *Galactic Federation Mechs: Mechs from the Galactic Federation. *Gunship: Samus' personal ship. *Meta Ridley: Ridley as a cyborg. *Metroid: Jellyfish-like aliens created by Mother Brain. *Military Samus: Samus back when she was still part of the Galactic Federation. *Mother Brain: Ridley's master & the Chozo's former A.I. *Ridley Robot: A robot in Ridley's likeness. *Zebesian Space Pirates: Aliens that Ridley leads. Kid Icarus *Centurions: Palutena's main soldiers. *Hewdraw: A large, 3-headed serpent monster. *Magnus: A man of Herculean strength & is considered the mightiest human swordsman in the world as well as being a skilled mercenary. *Mimicuties: Mimics with feminine legs. *Pandora: The true humanoid form of the Goddess of Calamity. *Phosphora: 1 of Viridi's commanders of the Forces of Nature. *Pseudo-Palutena: A demon passing off as Palutena. *Specknose: Nose-like demons from the Underworld. *Thanatos: The God of Death & a mischievous shape-shifter who serves as a commander to the Underworld Army. Kirby *Bonkers: A large giant who wields a giant hammer. *Chef Kawasaki: A chef who used to be an enemy of Kirby. *Dark Mind: A mysterious figure who wanted to conquer the Mirror World, so he corrupted it with his evil. *Daroach: The greedy & tactical leader of the Squeaks. *Dragoon: A Legendary Air Ride Machine that Kirby can summon. *Gooey: A friendly blob made from the same material as Dark Matter. *Gordos: Sentient spike balls. *Knuckle Joe: A martial artist known for attacks like the Vulcan Jab. *Kracko: A sentient cyclopic cloud that keeps encountering on his adventures. *Magolor: A small alien that tricked Kirby & company into doing his bidding by putting up a friendly facade. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Nightmare: This ball of nightmares came from the Fountain of Dreams, taking nightmares to all of Dream Land. *Poppy Bro Jrs.: Elves that throw bombs. *Prince Fluff: The prince of Patch Land that has all the abilities that Kirby has. *Rockies: Sentient creatures who resemble blocks of stone that wear twisted cords of fabric around themselves. *Robobot Kirby: Kirby in a mech. *Susanna Patrya Haltmann: The secretary of the Haltmann Works Company. *Waddle Dees: Dedede's most common troops. *Waddle Doos: Stronger cyclopic Waddle Dees. *Whispy Woods: A sentient tree that Kirby keeps encountering on his adventures. Star Fox *Andrew Oikonny: Andross' nephew. *Andross: A brilliant scientist formerly employed by the Cornerian Army who took his research too far & the disastrous resulted in his banishment to the planet Venom. *General Pepper: The commander-in-chief of the Cornerian Defense Forces. *James McCloud: Fox's father who disappeared after fighting Andross. *Krystal: A member of the Star Fox team welcomed in after the team met her when responding to a distress signal. *Leon Powalski: An anthropomorphic chameleon who's a member of the Star Wolf team. *Pigma Dengar: An anthropomorphic pig who's a member of the Star Wolf team. *Slippy Toad: An anthropomorphic frog who's a member of the Star Fox team. F-Zero *Black Shadow: A cold-blooded king of evil feared by all. *Blood Falcon: A clone of Captain Falcon. *Jody Summer: A combat-machine pilot affiliated with the Galactic Space Federation. *Octoman: An octopus-like humanoid from Takora, a planet currently at odds with the Milky Way Space Federation. *Pico: A former assassin of a special unit in the Poripoto army. *Samurai Goroh: A rival bounty hunter who has crossed paths with Falcon in many a dark corner of the universe. *Zoda: The leader of the Zolorkian Coalition from Uma-41. Pikmin *Burrowing Snagrets: A member of the snavian family with a bird-like head & a snake-like neck & body. *Emperor Bulblax: The 2nd largest Grub-dog species. *Fiery Blowhog: Creatures that resemble sentient water bottles. *Louie: An alien whose friends with Olimar. *Mockiwi: Small yellow bird-like creatures. *Purple Pikmin: Need I say more. *Red Bulborbs: Large creatures to lure Pikmin to their doom. *Rock Pikman: Pikmin with rocks on their heads. *Smoky Proggs: Creatures that produce gas poisonous to Pikmin & Olimar. *Swooping Snitchbugs: Legless, round, flying insects to swoop & snatch Pikmin. *Winged Pikman: Pikman with wings. Pokémon *Abomasnow: A solitary Grass/Ice type Pokémon who loves to live in the snowy mountains, though it occasionally mingles with people as well. *Abra: A Psychic-type Pokémon notorious for only learning Teleport as it'll run away whenever given an opportunity, thus being difficult to catch. *Ampharos: An Electric-type Pokémon that lights up the Glitter Lighthouse in Olivine City. *Arbok: A Poison-type Pokémon that Jesse mostly used. *Arceus: A Legendary Pokémon considered the creator of the universe. *Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres: A trio of dual Flying/Ice-type, dual Flying/Electric-type & dual Flying/Fire-type Pokémon respectively. *Bewear: A Normal/Fighting-type Pokémon whose voice is much higher in the anime than in the games. *Blastoise: The final form of Squirtle. *Charmander: The 1st form of Charizard. *Clefairies: Dual Normal/Fairy-type Pokémon that makes them popular pets. *Detective Pikachu: Pikachu dressed as a detective. *Ditto: A Normal-type Pokémon that can shapeshift into anyone. *Dragonite: A benevolent Pokémon said to search the ocean for drowning swimmers and guide damaged ships to shore. *Electrode: An Electric-type Pokémon that resembles an upside-down PokéBall. *Entei: A Fire-type Legendary Pokémon that rose from the ashes of the Burned Tower. *Gardevoir: A dual-type Psychic/Fairy type Pokémon that was the parent of the sick Ralts that Max & Ash's Snorunt were taking to the Pokémon Center. *Genesect: A Bug/Steel Pokémon was created by Team Plasma from a fossil of an ancient insectoid Pokémon. *Gengar: A dual-type Ghost/Poison Pokémon that's become the most popular of the Ghost types. *Giratina: A dual-type Ghost/Dragon Legendary Pokémon that's a resident of the Distortion World. *Groudon: A Ground-type Legendary Pokémon that's the embodiment of landmasses. *Gyarados: A dual-type Water/Flying Pokémon that's usually running rampant in a destructive rage. *Kyogre: A Water-type Legendary Pokémon that's the embodiment of the sea. *Kyurem: A Dragon/Ice-type Pokémon that some believe it's what remained after Reshiram & Zekrom were split apart. *Latias & Latios: A pair of dual Dragon/Psychic Legendary Pokémon. *Lugia: A Psychic/Flying-type Legendary Pokémon that's heavily associated with the sea & often slumbers in the depths *Lunala: A Psychic/Ghost-type Legendary Pokémon that resembles a bat. *Meowth: A Normal-type Pokémon who became Jesse & James' main ally. *Metagross: A hulking dual-type Steel/Psychic Pokémon that weighs 1,212.5 lb. *Mew: The Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo's DNA comes from. *Mimikyu: a Ghost/Fairy type Pokémon that covers itself under a cloth that resembles Pikachu. *Oshawatt: A Water-type Pokémon that carries a scalchop, which can be used to either defend or attack. *Palkia: A dual-type Water/Dragon Legendary Pokémon, saying that it has control over all of space. *Pikachu Libre: Pikachu in a Luchador mask. *Piplup: A Water-type Pokémon that's very proud & often won't listen to its Trainer. *Porygon: A Normal-type Pokémon that was sent into hiding after an incident at a hospital. *Pyukumuku: A Water-type Pokémon that can conjure a fist from its mouth. *Rapidash: A Fire-type Pokémon that resembles a horse in fire. *Rayquaza: A dual-type Dragon/Flying Legendary Pokémon usually dwells high in the ozone layer, so it can't be seen from the ground. *Scizor: A dual-type Bug/Steel Pokémon that can be mistaken to have 3 heads. *Snorlax: A Normal-type Pokémon that was the absolute heaviest Pokémon at its debut, though it's a strong swimmer. *Solgaleo: A dual-type Psychic/Steel Legendary Pokémon that resembles a lion. *Staryu: A Water-type Pokémon that greatly resembles a star. *Togpei: A Fairy-type baby Pokémon that Misty carries around. *Vulpix: A Fire-type Pokémon that resembles a fox. *Wobbuffet: A Psychic-type Pokémon that joined Jesse & James. *Xerneas: A Fairy-type Legendary Pokémon that possesses the power to bestow eternal life. *Zoroark: A Dark-type Pokémon that'll protect its home & anyone it cherishes by creating illusions to fluster opponents. MOTHER *Dungeon Man: A combination between a dungeon & a man, Brick Road, created by Dr. Andonuts. *Duster: An amateur thief residing in Tazmily Village. *Giygas: An alien conqueror, known as the Universal Cosmic Destroyer or the Embodiment of Evil, who wields an incredible psychic power called PSI, was raised by foster parents, George & Maria & was assigned by his people to remove PSI from Earth, because George studied the aliens' PSI powers without their permission. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Hinawa: A sweet young woman living in Tazmily Village *Jeff Andonuts: A boy from the town of Winters who uses his knowledge to repair broken items & use them in combat. *Kumatora: The princess of Osohe Castle who joins Lucas. *Lucas: The son of Flint & Hinawa whose characterized as more timid than Claus. *Paula: A girl from Twoson that has advanced psychic powers & s shown to use telepathy as well. *Poo: The prince of Dalaam who's told that he's 1 of the chosen 4 by his Master & must join Ness in his journey to defeat Giygas. *Porky Minch: A snobby kid who joined Ness' adventures only to become Giygas' right-hand man. *Starmen: Organic/Synthetic hybrid aliens that always obey Giygas. Fire Emblem *Anna: A mysterious merchant can be spotted peddling her wares on & off the battlefield. *Azura: A Nohrian princess that was abducted & grew up among the Hoshidan royal family & is a talented singer whose songs are imbued with mystical powers. *Black Knight: A warrior named Zelgius who was once a student of General Gawain, Daein's most powerful general during The Mad King's War & the right-hand man to Prime Minister Sephiran. *Corrin: The player avatar of Fire Emblem: Fates. *Hinoka: A warrior princess of Hoshido who's straightforward & lacks refinement. *Lyn: An 18-year-old nomadic girl who's a strong-willed youth whose skill with the blade draws many admirers. *Marth: Lucina's ancestor who fought alongside Ike. *Micaiah: A member of the Dawn Brigade that's a wielder of light magic. *Owain: An enigmatic swordsman who tends toward theatrics. *Robin: The player avatar of Fire Emblem: Awakening. *Roy: An upstanding & thoughtful 15 year-old young man with a natural proclivity to help & support others. *Severa: An enigmatic sellsword with low self-esteem & a bad attitude. *Sothe: A member of the Dawn Brigade & his search for her led him to meet Ike & fight in the Mad King's war. *Tharja: A dour Plegian with a jealous streak & a knack for curses. *Tiki: A manakete who was sealed asleep by Naga before her death to prevent her from degenerating along with the rest of the dragonkin. *Titania: The deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries. Animal Crossing *Kapp'n: A frog who's the bus driver. *K.K. Slider: A dog who's a wandering musician whose daily life is a bit of a mystery. *Mr. Resetti: A mole that's become hated for scolding players for resetting the game either because of a corrupted save file or wanting to undo a bad day. *Tom Nook: The friendly neighborhood shopkeeper who kindly helps the player set up his or her first house. Punch-Out!!! *Glass Joe: The 1st fighter Little Mac ever faced. *Mr. Sandman: The last fighter Little Mac faced & is based off Mike Tyson, who was the original final boss. *Piston Honda: A boxer from Tokyo. *Von Kaiser: The 2nd Little Mac faced who suffers some emotional trauma, stemming from when he was beaten by a group of children in 1 of his boxing classes. ARMS *Byte & Barq: A tag team of fighters consisting of a clockwork robotic cop & his similarly mechanized canine companion. *Hedlok: A floating skull-shaped robot that was originally being developed in a research facility by Dr. Coyle before running amok. *Helix: A green blob creature with ARMS designed after DNA double helices who was accidentally created by scientists researching the ARMS phenomena. *Master Mummy: A massive mummy who can extend his punches with his bandages. *Max Brass: The head of the ARMS league & the Champion of the Grand Prix. *Mechanica: A teenage girl not born with ARMS but pilots a Mini-Mecha in battle to keep up. *Min Min: A martial artist with noodle ARMS who serves as the poster girl for her family's ramen shop. *Ninjara: A student ninja who fights with chain ARMS. *Ribbon Girl: An agile fighter with ribbon ARMS who's also a singer. *Spring Man: A balanced fighter whose ARMS take the shape of springs. *Twintelle: A famous movie star whose ARMS are in her hair. Golden Sun *Isaac: A strong-willed Psynergy adept of the bloodline of an ancient race thought to have been lost with the downfall of civilization. The Wonderful 101 *Jergingha: The overlord of the GEATHJERK Federation who was a supercomputer created by the GEATHJERK machine culture to maintain peace whose annihilation left a durable impact on him, making him full of hatred & revenge. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Wonder-Black: A Wonderful 1 assigned to India with a great amount of technological prowess that attacks with bomb constructs. *Wonder-Blue: 1 of the Wonderful 100's most powerful combat agents that attacks with sword constructs. *Wonder-Green: An extremely young member of the Wonderful 100 that attacks with gun constructs. *Wonder-Pink: A teenage member of the Wonderful 100 that attack with whip constructs. *Wonder-Red: The newest member of the Wonderful 100 named Will Wedgewood that attacks with hand constructs. *Wonder-White: A Wonderful 1 from Japan & master of ninjutsu that attack with claw constructs. *Wonder-Yellow: A powerful Wonderful 1 from Russia that attacks with hammer constructs. Xenoblade *Fiora: Dunban's younger sister & a childhood friend of Shulk & Reyn. *Formula: A Light Type Skell unit & 1 of the Skells of BLADE produced in New Los Angeles. *Lorithia: The leader of the High Entia's Ministry of Research & mostly operates by designing new technologies & weapons for her people. *Mecha-Fiora: Fiora given a half-Mechon body by the Mechonis. *Melia Antiqua: A powerful mage-like character who lives in the Royal City of Alcamoth. *Metal Face: The 1st Faced Mechon Shulk faced. *Mòrag Ladair: The Special Inquisitor of the Ardainian Empire. *Mumkhar: An honorable yet unreliable man whose obsession with the Monado and his jealousy of Dunban turned him into a traitor, having once piloted Metal Face. *Nia: A Gormotti from Gormott Providence who, in actuality, is a Blade of a wealthy lord from Echell alongside Dromarch. *Pyra: A Special Legendary Blade who grants tremendous fire-elemental power to Rex. *Rex: A Driver who harnesses the power of Pyra. *Reyn: The stereotypical fun-loving boisterous joker of the group. *Riki: A Nopon who's actually a middle-aged father of 11. *Tora: A Nopon who comes with a designated robotic companion called Poppi α. *Zansa: An entity who existed before the creation of the game's universe as a scientist named Klaus & the creator of the Monado. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Zeke von Genbu: A Driver & is accompanied by his Blade, Pandoria. Splatoon *Cap'n Cuttlefish: The leader of the Squidbeak Splatoon & the guide for Inklings. *Callie & Marie: A pair of pop idols who host Inkopolis News. *Crusty Sean: A Japanese tiger prawn that owns Shrimp Kicks in the Booyah Base. *DJ Octavio: The leader & king of the Octarians who mans a mobile DJ station. *Jelfonzo: A jellyfish that manages Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe. *Judd: A cat who plays referee in Turf Wars. *Octolings: A subspecies of Octarians & the octopus version of Inklings. *Pearl & Marina: A idol duo who took the Squid Sisters' place after Callie got brainwashed by Octavio. *Zapfishes: A type of an electric catfish with the ability to produce a strong electrical current. Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose: An anthropomorphic hedgehog with an obsessive crush on Sonic. *Big: An anthropomorphic cat who keeps chasing after & fishing out his frog, Froggy. *Blaze: An anthropomorphic cat & a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she’s both the regent of her world & the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds. *Chaoes: Strange creatures that Chaos used to be. *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik: A rotund mad scientist whose Sonic’s arch-nemesis & Metal Sonic’s creator who plans to conquer the world to build his own Eggman Empire, but keeps making design problems on his inventions. *Infinite: An anthropomorphic jackal who used to be the leader of the Jackal Squad until he tried to steal the Phantom Ruby, only to get knocked out by Eggman & gained an inferiority complex & became obsessed with proving Shadow wrong about being weak & worthless after losing to him. *Knuckles: An anthropomorphic echidna who used to Sonic's 1st rival before befriending him. *Metal Sonic: A cold-hearted, aggressive, evil & ruthless Badnik version of Sonic & undoubtedly Eggman's deadliest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. *Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic's partner who's an anthropomorphic fox who uses his tail like a helicopter rotor. *Rouge: An anthropomorphic bat who hangs with Shadow & flirts with Knuckles. *Shadow: An anthropomorphic hedgehog who’s a creation of Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Gerald who used Black Doom's blood, Sonic’s 2nd rival & was designed to be the "Ultimate Life Form", though it’s an exaggeration. *Silver: An anthropomorphic hedgehog who comes from a bad future & wields telekinesis. *Team Chaotix: A trio consisting of Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon & Charmy the bee. Mega Man *Air Man: A wind-themed Robot Master who's something of an egotist & can be condescending & has a tendency to bore his colleagues by talking about himself for long periods of time. *Alia: A Reploid who serves as the helper to X, Zero & Axl. *Axl: A Reploid who joined X & Zero & copies his enemies' abilities. *Bass: A Robot Master created by Wily to be Mega Man's rival, but turned on him. *Block Man: A Robot Master created to work on exterior constructions, being able to create blocks one after another. *Cut Man: A Robot Master created by Dr. Light to be a timber-felling robot because of the Rolling Cutter scissor blades on his head. *Dr. Albert W. Wily: Dr. Light's former colleague in the Robert University of Technology who was consistently upstaged by him & created a giant robot factory called Dr. Wily's Robot Manufacturing Plant to set out to rule the world. *Elec Man: A Robot Master designed to control energy usage in Nuclear Power Plants due to his razor-sharp calculation & judgment. *Fire Man: A Robot Master built by Dr. Light to work in an incinerator at a waste management facility & is able to wield flames that can reach 7000-8000 degrees including Fire Storm. *Galaxy Man: A Robot Master modeled after a flying saucer that Dr. Light created to work in a space research center where it was his job to instantly calculate the trajectories for rockets. *Guts Man: A civil engineering Robot Master who can throw heavy objects thanks to his Super Arm. *Metal Man: A Robot Master that possesses a dry wit, having something of a reputation amongst his colleagues for being sarcastic & often untrustworthy. *Mettaurs: Small robots with hardhats that pop up to shoot. *Napalm Man: A Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to protect his secret weapons factory, where he would spend his spare time collecting & searching for weapons as strong or stronger than his own. *Pharaoh Man: A Robot Master designed as an ancient Egyptian pharaoh that resembles Tutankhamun & was originally created by Dr. Cossack to the dark to explore pyramids & other ancient ruins. *Proto Man: A prototype robot built by Dr. Light & serves as an "older brother" to Mega Man & Roll. *Roll: A female robot designed for housekeeping instead of fighting & Mega Man's younger "sister". *Rush Coil: Mega Man's robot dog. *Shadow Man: A mysterious ninja-themed Robot Master created by an extraterrestrial civilization that attacks with a giant shuriken called Shadow Blade. *Sigma: The supreme commander of the Mavericks created by Dr. Cain who was the former leader of the Maverick Hunters, but was infected by the Maverick Virus, which he got from Zero, goes Maverick & rebels against humankind, because his “protection through aggression” philosophy was transformed into a Darwinism complex. *Splash Woman: A Robot Master that Dr. Light created to rescue swimmers from sinking ships, being an expert swimmer, but also possesses a beautiful voice & is fond of karaoke. *Tron Bonne: The only daughter of the Bonne family of air pirates. *Vile: A Reploid who was an ex-comrade of X & Zero & Sigma’s right-hand man, though his lone wolf persona & destructive tendencies often led to tension with those around him. *X: A Reploid made in Mega Man's likeness. *Yellow Devil: A robot created by Brady by Dr. Wily as his first combat robot whose body consists of yellow goo-like shape-memory alloy parts. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Zero: X's best friend & mentor who's a Rank SA Maverick Hunter & is capable of instantly learning new moves from his enemies. Monster Hunter *Brachydios: A surprisingly agile Brute Wyvern that’s easily identifiable by its glowing, green slime-covered horns & "fists", which secrete a mysterious, sticky yet explosive slime as well as their shiny, armored hide covered in many plates & ridges that are made of obsidian. *Dalamandur: A snake-like Elder Dragon who’s the largest monster in the Monster Hunter universe that has spurs, to navigate treacherous terrain as they provide a more secure grip, along its body. *Deviljho: A surprisingly fast & aggressive Brute Wyvern known for wandering vast distances, which can startle anything not expecting it, in search of prey because of the extreme amount of energy its body consumes, prone to eating prey alive to waste no time in replenishing its energy. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Diablos: Large & aggressive, but nimble bipedal flying wyverns. *Glavenus: A Brute Wyvern who uses its tail like a sword. *Gore Magala: A unique & calculating Wyvern who shares traits & similarities to the Elder Dragons, except with dark exoskeleton plates which are used to understand their environment & to see both predators & prey by heat where & was responsible for spreading the Frenzy Virus around to other monsters. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Rajang: A strong Fanged Beast, beastly mammalian creatures that operate with only legs & no wings, who resembles a bestial Minotaur/Primate hybrid & is hated by many hunters, due to its combination of speed, aggression & power. *Rathalos: The male counterpart of Rathians that are more prone to hunting from the skies. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Zinogre: A Fanged Wyvern, monsters that have highly developed limbs, who resembles more like a wolf. Godzilla *Angurius: An Ankylosaurus-like Kaiju who was the 1st monster Godzilla fought. *King Ghidorah: Godzilla’s 3-headed Kaiju nemesis. *Mothra: A giant Moth-like Kaiju whose 1 of Godzilla’s on again off again allies. *Rodan: A Pteranodon-like Kaiju who, like Mothra, is 1 of Godzilla’s on again off again allies. My Hero Academia *All For One: A very powerful & dangerous megalomaniac & All Might's arch nemesis. whose Quirk All For One allows him to steal Quirks from other people for his own use or willingly grant them to anyone, using it to acquire a Longevity Quirk to prolong his life. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Fumikage Tokoyami/Tsukuyomi: A very serious-minded student in 1-A whose head resembles that of a crow & his Quirk, Dark Shadow gives him control of a sentient shadow that has a variety of uses, from attacking to defense to support. *Izuku Midoriya/Deku: A boy who’s extremely knowledgeable about heroes & dreams to be one himself like All Might, despite being 1 of the roughly 20% of people born without a Quirk, only to become the holder of One For All, a strength-boosting Quirk that's passed from 1 person to another with its existence kept from the public to prevent chaos. *Katsuki Bakugō/Kacchan: Izuku's childhood friend & classmate in Class 1-A who possesses the Quirk, Explosion as his sweat having the properties of nitroglycerin which he can detonate at will. *Kyōka Jirō/Earphone Jack: An aloof, cool-headed girl in Class 1-A who has extremely long earlobes due to her Quirk Earphone Jack, which allows her to plug her retractable jack-shaped earlobes into objects to listen to sounds or to transmit the sound of her own heartbeat capable of reaching explosive levels. *Mina Ashido/Pinky: An optimistic & easily excitable student in Class 1-A with pink hair & lilac skin & her Quirk Acid allows her to excrete an acidic fluid from her body as well as controlling its corrosive strength & stickiness. *Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati: The vice class president of Class 1-A whose Quirk is Creation, possessing the ability to create any non-biological object she can conceive as long as she knows its molecular composition. *Ochako Uraraka/Uravity: Izuku's best friend whose Quirk is Zero Gravity which allows her to make any object she touches with her fingertips float, although she’ll become nauseous if she uses the ability too much. *Shōto Todoroki/Shōto: A student in Class 1-A whose Quirk is Half-Cold Half-Hot which allows him to generate fire from the left side of his body & ice from the right. *Tomura Shigaraki: The acting leader of the League of Super-villains & Shimura Nana’s grandson who was taken in by All For One after a horrific childhood tragedy that made him disillusioned with society and saw the best way to hurt it is by killing All Might. His Quirk is Decay, allowing him to gradually disintegrate whatever he grabs with all 5 of his fingers. *Toshinori Yagi/All Might: The world's greatest hero referred to as the Symbol of Peace & Izuku's mentor figure who was also born Quirkless until he got One For All. *Yu Takeyama/Mt. Lady: A hero whose Quirk allows her to grow to the size of a giantess. Little Witch Academia *Amanda O'Neill: A delinquent Luna Nova witch student from the United States who has a penchant for stealing priceless artifacts & magical objects that catch her fancy. *Atsuko "Akko" Kagari: An energetic, optimistic, but very impulsive Japanese girl who attends Luna Nova after being inspired by the witch Shiny Chariot. *Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger: A silent, grumpy-looking German Luna Nova witch student who combines magic with machinery such as robots and laser guns, which are typically forbidden on the school premises. *Croix Meridies: A new teacher at Luna Nova Magical Academy who specializes in technomagic. *Diana Cavendish: The top student of Luna Nova who's greatly admired by her classmates & teachers alike. *Hannah England & Barbara Parker: Diana's 2 followers & friends that are always seen together & both idolize Diana & praise her in synchronicity as well as bully Akko for her lack of magic ability & not coming from witch heritage. *Jasminka Antonenko: A friendly & laid-back Luna Nova witch student from Russia who has a passion for food and is always seen snacking on something, even during classes. *Lotte Jansson: Akko's friend & roommate, a kind and soft-spoken Finnish witch who worries about Akko's well-being. *Ursula: An astrology teacher at Luna Nova whose real identity is Chariot du Nord, a famous witch & alumni of Luna Nova who performed under Shiny Chariot & inspired Akko to become a witch. Final Fantasy *Chaos: A demon lord who used to a knight named Garland. *Chocobos: Bird-like creatures that are used as horses. *Demon Walls: Large, demonic mechanical monsters encased in a giant slab of stone that are used as traps in castles to kill intruders. *Exdeath: A sentient tree who hid his true appearance in a suit of armor. *Gilgamesh: Exdeath's most prominent lieutenant who was banished to the Inter-dimensional Rift after repeatedly failing his assignments. *Kefka Palazzo: A nihilistic psychopath who was as a general under Emperor Gestahl, the dictator of the Gestahlian Empire where Terra brainwashed, serving as his court mage & was the 1st human to be experimentally infused with Magitek, although the imperfect process warped his mind. *Malboros: Large green tentacled plants with an anemone-like head infamous for their Bad Breath attack. *Moogles: Rodent-like creatures with weird ball-like things on their heads. *Phantom Train: A ghost-like locomotive carrying undead spirits. *Terra Branford: The daughter of a human & a Esper who was mentally enslaved by the Gestahlian Empire, which exploits her magic powers for militaristic purposes, until she was rescued by rebels. *Tonberries: Small fish-like creatures that wear dark brown cloaks with hoods & carry an old-fashioned lantern that can toss fire & a small butcher knife. *Zack Fair: The 2nd wielder of the Buster Sword before Cloud. NieR: Automata *YoRHa No.9 Type Scanner/9S: A scanner type android who served during the 14th Machine War. *YoRHa Type Attacker No.2/A2: A prototype model YoRHa android that was used in order to create 2B & 9S. Spawn *Clown/The Violator: A constant tormentor & Spawn’s nemesis, pushing him to use his powers for the benefit of Hell. *Malebolgia: Spawn's former master who serves as one of the major Lords of Hell. *Jason Wynn: Former CIA director & Al’s superior that gave the order to kill him. Ruby Gloom *Frank & Len: Conjoined brothers who want to be inspiring rockstars. *Iris: Ruby’s best friend who also goes through life without a care in the world as she finds adventure instead of optimism. *Malaise, Malady, Mayhem, Morose, Mildew, Migraine, Motley, Myopic, Malice, Misbegotten & Mopey: Misery's cousins who are just as unlucky as her. *Poe: A pretentious crow who lives with the others. *Scaredy Bat: A cowardly bat who lives with the others. *Skull Boy: A young skeleton who doesn’t where he came from. Star Wars *Ahsoka Tano: Anakin's former apprentice. *Ben Solo/Kylo Ren: Han & Leia's son & Luke's nephew who's the field leader of the First Order. *Boba Fett: Solo’s rival & the genetic clone of infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett who learned the combat skills necessary to 1 day become a bounty hunter & hardened after Jango's death during the Battle of Geonosis as he swore vengeance on Windu but didn’t take any pleasure in the collateral damage wrought by his mission. Despite realizing the errors of his ways, he swore he would never forgive Windu for the murder of his father. *C-3PO: A Yellow cowardly robot who's with R2. *Chewbecca: A Wookie whose Han & later Rey's partner. *Count Dooku: A respected Jedi Master who was trained by Yoda that fell to the Dark side of the Force after the death of Qui-Gon Jinn & became Darth Sidious' second apprentice. *Darth Maul: A Sith Lord & a master of wielding a double-bladed lightsaber. *Fleet Admiral Gial Ackbar: A member of the Mon Calamari species & the foremost military commander of the Rebel Alliance, leading a small underequipped navy that fell into a trap. *FN-2187/Finn: A former clone trooper who joined the Resistance. *Han Solo: A smuggler who became a leader in the Alliance to restore the Republic & an instrumental figure in the defeat of the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. *Leia Organa: Luke's sister, Han's wife & Kylo's mom who leads the Resistance. *Obi-Wan Kenobi: Anakin & Luke's master. *R2-D2: A small astromech droid who helps Luke & the gang. *Rey: A desert scavenger who became the next person to wield Luke's saber. *Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious: The head of the Empire & Vader & Dooku's master. *Snoke: Palpatine & Kylo's master & the head of the First Order. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) Marvel *Ant-Man: An electronics expert on the brink of poverty named Scott Lang who turned to crime to support his family, but turned over a new leaf after using Hank Pym's suit to stop another crime. *Beta Ray Bill: The cybernetic, horse-faced champion of the Korbinite race & the 1st non-Asgardian to lift Mjölnir. *Black Widow: A woman named Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanoff who’s 1 of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s top agents & the agency's go to woman for the blackest of black operations with skills in combat & espionage that are seemingly second to none. *Captain H.Y.D.R.A.: An evil of Captain America loyal to H.Y.D.R.A. *Falcon: An Afghanistan War veteran turned PTSD counselor named Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson who flies using a one-man powered wing-suit that he used during his military service & subsequently "liberated". *Ghost Spider: An alternate version of Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy, Peter's love-interest who was killed by Norman, where she & Peter switched places, except Peter became the Lizard & died after their battle. *Hela: Odin's first born, Thor's long-lost half-sister & the Goddess of Death whom Odin locked away thousands of years ago & upon finally escaping from her prison, brings unprecedented levels of chaos and destruction to Asgard. *Hulkbuster Iron Man: An armor Iron Man uses when having to deal with the Hulk. *Iron Spider: Spider-Man in a more high-tech suit. *Killmonger: A former American black-ops soldier named N'Jadaka a.k.a. Erik Stevens who attempts a coup against the royal family of Wakanda to exact his revenge on them for their treatment of his father, N'Jobu. *Klaw: An Afrikaner arms dealer named Ulysses Klaue with a sonic arm cannon where his left arm used to be. *Luke Cage: An man from Harlem named Carl Lucas who was convicted of a crime he didn't commit, but was offered a chance at parole if he'd participate in a prison experiment on cell regeneration, only to be sabotaged by a prison guard with a grudge against him, granting him super strength & nigh invulnerability & became inspired a 'hero for hire', helping out anyone who could pay his price. *M.O.D.O.K.: A lowly technician working for A.I.M. named George Tarleton who was nothing special until he was picked by their Scientist Supreme to be genetically altered into a living computer, only to be driven mad by the procedures performed on him. *Odin: The king of Asgard who wields the Odinforce. *Red Hulk: Bruce's most persistent enemy named General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross who was the one overseeing the testing of the gamma bomb that turned Bruce in the Hulk. *Red Skull: Captain America's disfigured arch-enemy named Johann Schmidt & the leader of H.Y.D.R.A. who became inspired by Hitler & eventually became his second-in-command. *Rescue: Stark's secretary, assistant & longtime friend named Virginia "Pepper" Potts who sustained multiple internal injuries after being caught in a terrorist explosion caused by Ezekiel Stane & was given a strong magnet in her chest as well as a suit of armor & a heart implant of her own. *Rune King Thor: Thor after having sacrificed his eyes to gain more knowledge than Odin. *She-Hulk: Bruce's lawyerly cousin named Jennifer Walters who got mutated after being gravely injured & received an emergency transfusion of his irradiated blood. *Shuri: T'Challa's younger sister with an emphasis in Wakandan sciences. *Sp//dr: A schoolgirl named Peni Parker & the Mini-Mecha she pilots with the assistance of the radioactive spider who bit her & makes up half of the armor's CPU. *Spider-Ham: An average spider who was bitten by a radioactive pig in a freak hair-dryer incident. *Spider-Man 2: A teenager named Miles Morales who has taken on the identity following the death of his universe's Peter. *Spider-Man 2099: A brilliant geneticist named Miguel O'Hara, attempting to recreate the abilities of the original Spider-Man in other people & later suffers a related accident that causes half his DNA to be re-written with a spider's genetic code. *Spider-Man Noir: An alternate Peter who grew up in New York during the Great Depression, accidentally opened a cursed idol & was bitten by the spider inside, granting him supernatural spider-powers. *Surtur: A fire being composed of "living" flame so strong that he can affect the Earth's temperature from Asgard who’s the ruler of Muspelheim & seeks to start Ragnarök & cleanse the Omniverse of all life save for his kind. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Symbiote Spider-Man: Spider-Man with the Venom symbiote. *Thorbuster Iron Man: An armor Iron Man uses when having to deal with Thor. *Thunderstrike: An oncology doctor named Jane Foster who was Thor's original love interest before she picked up Mjölnir. *Venom: A disgruntled journalist named Edward "Eddie" Brock who bonded with the symbiote Peter used to have. *War Machine: A Marine combat pilot named James "Rhodey" Rhodes who's Tony's partner & has been Iron Man in times when Tony's struggling with his alcoholism. *Wasp: Pym's daughter named Hope van Dyne who assists him in the training of Scott, specifically with the physical training & martial arts. *White Tiger: A Latina martial artist with the White Tiger Amulet, an enchanted amulet that grants feline powers to the wearer, but also tries to drive out the bearer's humanity & turn them into an animal. *White Wolf: Captain America's sidekick named James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes who was brainwashed into being a H.Y.D.R.A. agent after being unfrozen himself before being snapped out of it & rejoining Cap. *Worldbreaker Hulk: A supercharged Hulk where 1 step can rock the Eastern seaboard. *World War Hulk: Hulk after he was tricked by the Illuminati into being sent to another planet & came back with a vengeance. Bosses *Rathalos (Monster Hunter) *All For One (My Hero Academia) *Yellow Devil (Mega Man) *Lord Fredrik (Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze) *Deviljho (Monster Hunter) *Snoke (Star Wars) *Magolor (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) *Giygas (Earthbound) *Demise (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Zansa (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Surtur (Marvel) *Gore Magala (Monster Hunter) *Jergingha (The Wonderful 101) *Antasma (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) *Master Hand *Galeem (Final Boss) Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Godzilla Category:Spawn Category:Ruby Gloom Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Mario Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Friday the 13th Category:Star Wars Category:Yoshi Category:My Hero Academia Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Toho Category:Warner Bros. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Metroid Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:F-Zero Category:Pikmin Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Category:Pikachu Category:Games Category:Mother Category:Fire Emblem Category:Animal Crossing series Category:Ice Climbers Category:Punch-Out Category:Golden Sun Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Splatoon Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Marvel Category:Iron Man Category:Ant-Man Category:Wasp Category:Captain America Category:Black Widow Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Hulk Category:Thor Category:Black Panther Category:Square Enix Category:Square-Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man